Chad Charming
'Chad Charming '''is the secondary antagonist in the 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie, ''Descendants. He is played by Jedediah Goodacre. He is the son of Prince Charming who manipulated Evie so that he could become popular, successful and wealthy. Overview Chad is the son of Cinderella and King Charming, and the head jock at Auradon Prep. However, despite being a prince, he is a jerk and a bully who frequently uses his charm and good looks to get what he wants, which is evidenced throughout the film. He takes advantage of Evie's crush on him by making her do his homework, and winds up going out with Audrey (Ben's girlfriend at the time) when Ben publicly and musically declares his love for Mal. A little later on, he has Evie's mirror confiscated, forcing her to take a test without its aid; however, this backfires on him as she gets a B on the test. At the Parents' Day celebration, after Queen Leah (Audrey's grandmother) blames Mal for her mother's actions purely based on the resemblance, Chad worsens the situation when he lays into Ben for inviting the villains' kids in the first place, and even blames Mal for doing to Ben what he (Chad) did to Evie. After Evie heard that, she used the magic mirror to expose him as the biggest jerk in the land. Angry, he grabs Evie's mirror, almost causing a fight with Jay, before the latter sprays on him some sleeping potion. When he wakes up, he makes an angry stare at Ben. This action had also left Lonnie, Doug & the rest of the campus upset of the villain kids. Notably, after the villain kids were ignored after the incident, he persuaded Doug to avoid having lunch or contact with Evie. At the end of the film, he winds up dancing with Lonnie, but then he gets left alone. Personality As he revealed his true nature when taunting Mal, it is seen he was manipulating Evie for money, power, and popularity. He also manipulates other girls so his plans with Evie won't fail. He is also seen near the end to be abusive towards Ben, as he tries to prevent him from marrying Mal, and get Mal humiliated as his act of revenge. He is shown by the magic mirror to be the biggest jerk in the land. Trivia *Chad is similar to Justin and Alejandro from Total Drama, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, and Prince Hans from Frozen; despite being good-looking, they're really selfish jerks who use their looks to get what they want and wind up paying for it in the end. *Chad's real name is Prince Charming Jr. *Chad (ironically) is very similar to his father's negative incarnations, particularly the Shrek incarnation of the latter. *Although Chad is the son of a Disney Princess and a Disney Prince, he is an antagonist because of his behavior. This also makes him the first offspring of a Disney Princess to be an antagonist. *A small fanbase have heavily questioned whether or not Chad is really Cinderella's son as his behavior makes him more similar to the Tremaines than her mother's. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Golddiggers Category:Liars Category:Frauds Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Aristocrats Category:Brutes Category:Vandals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Dictator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Singing Villains Category:Cowards Category:Living Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Slavedrivers Category:Fearmongers Category:Son of Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Siblings Category:Warmonger Category:Traitor Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil